Talk:Bastion of the Pure
Statue of Mythal This is just a reused object on the DLC added by Bioware engineers to enrich the environment. As there are no other sources which indicate that the elves visited this place I don't think we should make such claims. 14:49, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I generally assume that every object in the game was added for a reason, and would avoid stating that something is there "just to enrich environment" and makes no sense lore-wise unless confirmed by developers. Especially given the statues in another dwarven location with extensive in-game speculation on the matter. Asherinka (talk) 17:43, December 29, 2017 (UTC) :You provide sources to prove your point for Deep Roads (Trespasser) but there is not a meager note to mention even the word "elf" in the entirety of The Descent. Yet somehow we are supposed to believe the servants of the Titans also had a statue of Mythal while we know in DLCs there is a huge recycling of objects from the base game (because DLCs typically lack the resources of a full-fledged game). :At the very least this observation should be posted as a note, not as a solid evidence followed with another speculation: "which indicates that elves visited them". Speculations on top of speculations. 23:26, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't think the article said that the servants of the Titans had a statue of Mythal. I don't understand why you assumed so. I'd say it is more plausible that ancient elves simply mined lyrium before dwarves even existed and left their stuff in the caves ) Asherinka (talk) 00:26, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Considering how ancient everything is, the Bastion of the Pure is inhabited by Sha-Brytol for thousand of years. Why would they still keep a statue of an elven god within their territory then? Also stating that ancient elves were there and mined lyrium too and then left is also another speculation and the "Background" paragraph is not the proper place to have them. 00:37, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::That's why it isn't there) The phrase currently in the article is "A statue of Mythal lies broken in the caverns, which indicates that elves visited them." And I strongly disagree that "I think the developers were lazy" is a valid reason to remove the reference to the statue. Because.. well, I don't think they were lazy. Asherinka (talk) 00:57, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::I never proposed to remove the entire reference. My recommendation is simply to move it to the notes section as it is widely done in the wiki with lore discrepancies. Don't you think this is the best solution? 08:53, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I think it's better to keep it in the background section, but I wouldn't argue if you moved it down. Asherinka (talk) 11:39, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I'll make the change along with a few more improvements in the page (screenshots, etc). If there are any problems, do let me know. 12:17, December 30, 2017 (UTC)